Tobi(Obito) X Mia (TobiMia)
Characters Mia is from our world. When Obito was crushed by the boudlers, he somehow managed to go into her world, thinking that she was his subconcious. It was told in the story that her grandfather and father made her help them build things. Also like when Obito now acting as Tobi, he broke her laptop, making her have to rebuild it and when her grandfather and father was furious about it, they took the pieces out and made her rebuild it again. Chipped Mask Fanfiction by Darkpetal16 Relationships Uzumaki Naruto She sees him as a son. When she took care of Naruto, he was hesitating, almost calling her "Kaa-chan". But he relented because what if she hates it. But in the end, they have a mother and son relationship Haruno Sakura On her way back home, she heard some little girl sobbing. Mia met her after the kids have been teasing about her. Giving her confidence, Mia introduced Anko to her. Akatsuki She is their advisors, giving some of the Rookie 9 a penpals. Sakura is given Sasori as a penpal, Naruto is given Nagato(Pein)as a penpals and to avoid suspicious, the name Naruto calls him is Deva. Sasuke hasItachiand his nickname for it is Shi. Konan and her are friends, The others remain neutral except for the leaders. Uchiha Sasuke Mia helps him get less angsty by giving him a penpal, Itachi, to write all his frustration in Uchiha Obito(Tobi) They met when she was 8 years old and he 12. The feelings she had for him was one-sided, because he was still obsessed with Nohara Rin, his deceased teammate. He rejected her ones but Mia didn't gave up, saying that they will still be friends but she will be more serious about it. Her husband, though she was pregnant in the FanficFading memories. Naruto was shown to be threathing him if he didn't treat her right. Mitarashi Anko She heard about Mia's love problem. When she told her that Tobi rejected her, she responded that she wouldn't give up. She suggested flashing him along with Tsume, the Ino-Shika-cho Trio, first generation's wives, we were giving her suggestions on how to get him After that, Anko seemed to get tired to the pointless love triangle and tried to set her up with Kakashi Hatake Kakashi Mia's best guy friend, he kept on getting threatened with his Icha Icha to be burned once. Anko once send him a picture of Mia posing with an apron only (Because Mia got drunk). But then Tobi snatched it away before he knew it. Anko send him an extra for him but Tobi managed to snag that away Inuzuka Tsume When Mia was having a problem with Tobi and had a reminder that guys are idiots, Yoshino told Mia that she would have beat up her husband if he had said that to her, while Tsume told Mia that she would castrate the guy. And that is why she is divorced Nara Yoshino Mia met her when Mia sent Naruto off to the academy, worrying about him. Tsume, her and Ino's mother was sympathic with her. They introduced her to Choji's mother and they all quickly got well. She confronted them for her problem with Tobi. Jiraya When he returned, he was told that he would be given another student to teach, he flat out refused. After he discovered what Mia's problem as it was hidden by a genjutsu, he slowly lost his resolve. But as she said that some days are off, he asked why. She said because she had to take care of Naruto. He softened eventually and Mia thought that he had a soft side for women who take care of kids without the opposite gender Danzo She hates him for life. They first met when Tobi discovered a problem. Then they visited the Sandaime Hokage, who later suggested that they call Jiraiya for help controlling her problem. She flat out refused to train with him when Tobi suggested who shall she train with. Sarutobi Hiruzen Was the one who was confronted when Danzo didn't have anyone to teach Mia how to control her problem. So he sought out Jiraiya X At the Chunin exams, as he was being carried away, Mia commented on how his butt looked perfect. Anko mentioned to Mia that he could hear her. She blushed and Tobi heard about it which led them to an awkward argument. He found out that Mia was going to be taken away when she was on a mission at a client's place and change the direction of the seal leading her. He steals for a living and once, Mia helped him with it. This guy is the reason why Tobi and Mia pairing happened. So THANK THE OC!!!